


Till Death Do Us Part

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Series: Requested Stories! [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, I don't know, M/M, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Tears, drabble?, fluff?, haha I don't even know what I'm typing anymore, requested shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When death separated Sebastian and Ciel apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I’ve written another one-shot (or maybe two if you guys want~) and this is requested by a tumblr anon who wanted this to be “something fluffy, but angsty/sad with sad ending (3k+ words)”! I am quite happy with the plot of this one-shot, but it is quite short, as it’s approximately 920 words or so…I suck at writing long stories sorry!

**Till Death Do Us Part**

The calm, warm breeze brushed against the demon’s cold, pale skin as he walked across an open field. The grass below his feet rustled softly due to his graceful, composed strides. A bouquet of sterling roses —beautifully prepared— was found in his gloved hands and his grip tightened when he arrived his destination. Ruby orbs softened in adoration, and a gentle smile rose to his thin lips when he found the person he had been looking for.

Before Sebastian Michaelis sat Ciel Phantomhive, his bratty, arrogant little lord who he fell in love with. The boy turned around to face Sebastian when he heard the demon’s footsteps; his cheeks were healthy with a tint of pink as usual. Those red, plump lips of his that would constantly rest in a bored, frowning expression lifted its corners into a mischievous, knowing smile. Ciel’s dark blue hair fluttered softly from the wind and his sapphire eye lit with delight.

“Sebastian!” he chimed, excited to see his butler, “Where have you been?”

“Just…gathering some flowers for you, my lord.”

Ciel gasped in slight surprise.

“…You were picking flowers for me?”

Sebastian chuckled, “Of course, my love.”

He walked forward at kneeled down in front of the bluenette. Ciel accepted the flowers and smiled warmly- an expression that was only shown when Sebastian was with him.

The bouquet of flowers that Sebastian presented was absolutely stunning; it was a mix of white and light blue roses. Each rose bloomed beautifully, the smooth colours of them reminded Ciel of the finest silk; the ribbon that tied the bundle of flowers together was a deep blue that complimented Ciel’s eye. The boy sighed in satisfaction; as much as he hated to admit it, his butler could always find a way to make him happy.

“Sterling roses…how did you know they’re my favourite flower?”

“Anything for you, young master,” the demon responded happily, “after all, what kind of lover would I be if I don’t know that much about you?” he winked playfully.

Ciel felt his cheeks heating up at his butler’s response, “moron,” he muttered embarrassingly, avoiding Sebastian’s amused glare, “of course you’d know what I like, I was just testing you that’s all…”

“If that is how you would like to interpret it…” the older male chortled, all too entertained by his master’s adorable reactions.

The boy huffed childishly, crossing his arms together. Sebastian smiled.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy sighed in slight frustration. He placed the flower beside him and looked into his butler’s eyes.

“Sebastian,” he called, gathering the demon’s attention, “come here a little closer.”

The called man raised one of his eyebrows in slight confusion, but leaned forward anyway. His red, calming eyes widened in surprise when he felt Ciel’s slim arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him awkwardly.

“My lord…” Sebastian startled, his arms found their way to the boy’s back and slightly caressed him, “what is it that made you grant me such…physical contact…?”

“It’s a token of appreciation for your flowers, idiot.” Ciel muttered. He was suddenly extremely glad that the older male couldn’t see how red his face was at the moment. He felt Sebastian’s body vibrated slightly from laughing, which was followed by a more complete hug with his strong arms. Smiling sweetly to himself, Ciel accepted the affectionate gesture.

“Ah, young master…” Sebastian nuzzled into Ciel’s neck, sniffing the boy’s intoxicating scent, “I have missed you so much…”

“Missed me?” Ciel asked, scoffing at the confession, “silly you, I’ve been here the whole time…” the hug tightened further.

The hug lasted for a good three minutes before the butler pulled back. Sebastian’s heart started to ache, one of his hands picked up the flower beside Ciel while the other one caressed the boy’s left cheek. He smiled sadly and looked into the boy’s mismatched eyes. His heart felt like they were stabbed by thousands of pieces of broken glasses. He could feel his eyes turning moist, were those _tears_ in his eyes?

“Oh my, are you crying?” Ciel smirked half-heartedly, looking into Sebastian’s red orbs, “come on now, I’m here, right?” the boy beamed a bright, cheerful smile. Sebastian felt his chest pained further; the tears that swirled inside his eyes escaped its cage easily.

“Young master…” tears rolling down his pale cheeks, Sebastian couldn’t hold back anymore, “I’ve missed you so much…so much…”

Ciel smiled sadly and lifted Sebastian’s chin. He placed his lips onto Sebastian’s trembling ones lovingly.

But Sebastian couldn’t feel them.

“Now, now…” Ciel cooed, trying to comfort Sebastian, “it’s okay, Sebastian. You know we’ll see each other another time soon, right?”

The demon nodded slowly and silently, the tears in his eyes didn’t stop falling out of his eyes.

“That’s what I thought…” Ciel whispered gently. His hands caressed Sebastian’s face. “Don’t cry, Sebastian…I’m here with you. I love you.”

“I- l-love you too, my love. I love you so much…”

Ciel kissed his lover again, relieved to hear the affectionate confession.

“I’m glad to hear that, Sebastian. I love you…”

The feeling of Ciel’s body in Sebastian’s embrace began to fade, his strong, soothing voice faltered away. The gentle sway of his dark blue hair was no longer visible, and the eyes that looked at Sebastian with such affection turned into the calming breeze.

Ciel Phantomhive was gone.

 

Before the heart-broken demon —namely Sebastian Michaelis—stood an elegantly structured tomb that read:

_Here lies Ciel Phantomhive, who died on August 26, 1889, aged 13 years._

 

 _-_ The End-

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go! That was the end of that story! I hope you could understand the situation I tried to describe (since English is my second language haha), which was described as follows: Sebastian took Ciel’s soul after finding out who murdered Ciel and his parents, and the story started with Sebastian visiting Ciel’s grave. He then started to imagine Ciel being there (which explains the interactions between them), but when Sebastian remembered that Ciel was no longer alive, he became devastated, which resulted Ciel telling him to stop crying and fading away. in the end, Sebastian was just sitting in front of Ciel’s grave the whole time, grieving over his beloved contractor’s death.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and feel free to drop any questions/ requests at my ask box! Any sort of messages are welcomed, as I love receiving them! :D I’m still deciding if i should add a chapter to this shot that’s in Sebastian’s POV of Ciel’s death, so send me a message or anything like that to tell me what you think! Again, thank you so much for reading this long post, and I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-


End file.
